Cuando Nievan Luciérnagas
by Zafiro
Summary: 2 chicas nuevas, evitar una batalla y además mucho, pero mucho romance... XD Reviews pliz! Cap 2!
1. Cuando Nievan Luciérnagas

Zafi: Como ven, un nuevo fic de YYH... mucho más romántico que los anteriores...dedicado a Ezka que es Iahiro -suena la voz de "con la actuación estelar de..."

Yusuke como Yusuke

Kuwabara como Kuwabara

Kurama como Kurama

Koenma como Koenma

Genkai como Genkai

Botán como Botán

Hiei como Hiei

Ezka como Iahiro

Zafiro como Kaho

Ya lo sé -- déjate de estupideces y empieza el fic T0T no tenía nada mejor que hacer!! pero ya me cayo... REVIEW PLIZ

**Cuando Nievan Luciérnagas**

Esa mañana de invierno, Yusuke caminaba en dirección al parque de la ciudad, la nieve caía lentamente, pero no llevaba paraguas y su chaqueta de siempre no se veía muy cálida.

-¡Yusuke! por aquí!!- gritó Botan agitando la mano-

-Hola muchachos- saludó Yusuke pasando la vista por Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan y Hiei-

-¿Ahora a quien esperamos?- preguntó Hiei molesto-

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó Kurama sarcásticamente, cosa que los demás notaron-

-Di una palabra...- amenazó Hiei mirando al pelirrojo-

-No será necesario- Kurama sonrió ampliamente-

-¡¡¡Hiei!!!! Suichi!!- gritó una chica que venía corriendo a lo lejos, llevaba una abrigo celeste largo que la cubría casi por completo-

Cuando la chica se acercó jadeando un poco, pudieron ver que era bonita, no era muy alta, parecía ser de primer año, con el cabello negro y en una larga trenza que le caía en la espalda y dejaba unos finos mechones en su rostro blanco y sonrosado por el frío, tenía los ojos verdes y grandes, acompañados de una linda sonrisa.

-Pensé que me esperarían- reclamó la chica-

-Tardaste mucho- dijo Hiei dándole la espalda-

-¿Sigues molesto? no fue mi culpa- dijo la chica sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros- Suichi no me avisó, además debería ser yo la ofendida, no tu-

-Hmp- Hiei caminó al extremo opuesto del grupo y permaneció de espaldas-

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Kuwabara-

-Ah! cierto, ellos son Kazuma Kuwabara y Yusuke Urameshi- les presentó Hiei- Ella es Kaho Urashima-

-Mucho gusto... ustedes tienen muy mala fama- dijo la chica mirándolos de arriba a bajo- pero si Suichi confía en ustedes...-

-Lo que pasa es que peleamos mucho- rió Kuwabara-

-Ya veo... - no importa... Hiei también pelea mucho?- preguntó haciendo que Hiei se encogiera y mirara por el rabillo del ojo-

-Eh... algo- contestó Yusuke-

-Pero él no es buena persona- dijo Kuwabara con tono pedante- es muy engañoso, no hay que confiarse-

--U lo dices por que está a punto de golpearte?- dijo Kaho mirando a Hiei casi sobre Kuwabara con la mirada sombría-

-¡¡Ah!!- Kuwabara retrocedió asustado-

-Basta... ya podemos irnos- dijo Yusuke-

-Pero...- dijo Botan mirando a Kaho molestar a Kuwabara-

-Yo le digo- dijo Hiei de pronto- oye, largo, no puedes venir-

-¿Quien dice eso?- preguntó Kaho-

-Todos y YO-

-¬¬ ¿que piensas hacer si me rehúso? ¿volver a robar mi ropa interior?-

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!??- gritaron todos menos Kurama quien se rió bajito-

-¡YO NO ROBE NADA! MENOS ESAS COSAS- Hiei estaba rojo y muy molesto-

-¿ENTONCES QUE HACÍAS CON MI ROPA EN LA CARA?-

-NADA-

-Baka...- Kaho se volteó molesta-

-No se peleen chicos- dijo Kurama intentando calmarlos- Kaho tu sabes que él no quería... se enredó cuando llegó al balcón-

-Sabes que Suichi... dile a tu amigo que NUNCA MÁS VUELVA A MI CASA!- Kaho se volteó un momento con lágrimas de furia- me voy-

Kaho cruzó la calle y se metió en un callejón desapareciendo.

-Genial Hiei...- Kurama se veía algo molesto-

-¿Que está pasando?-

-Kaho vive sola, y como mi familia está en casa... ella podía ofrecerle a Hiei un lugar donde dormir ¬¬ pero él lo acaba de arruinar...-

-Ya se le pasará- contestó Hiei sin poder evitar mirar hacia el callejón esperando que ella regresara-

-Es demasiado orgullosa... creo que la heriste-

-¿Que tenía que hacer aquí de todos modos?- Hiei se cruzó de brazos-

-¿Esto?- dijo Kuwabara levantando un bulto de mantas del piso- es comida... y mucha-

-Ella sabía que nos iríamos... y preparó algo para nosotros y tu la trataste mal, ella no pretendía venir con nosotros-

-¿Ella lo sabe?- preguntó Yusuke-

-Me vio transformarme en Yokko... pero lo tomó muy bien-

-Valla- corearon Botan y Kuwabara-

-Pobrecilla... solo quería ayudar- dijo Yusuke tristemente-

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Botan suavemente-

-Creo- acepto Yusuke-

En todo el camino, Hiei no les dio la cara, se sentía culpable, después de todo ella le había dado una habitación, le lavó y secó la ropa... no parecía importarle quien era él... ni que no hablara... pero no podía decirles a los demás que lo sentía y menos a ella... aunque tal vez cuando volvieran del mundo espiritual... podría decirle... algo?

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en llegar al mundo espiritual. Koenma y Genkai estaban revisando unos papeles que parecían ser importantes por el seño fruncido de ambos.

-Yusuke! chicos, ya han llegado- dijo Koenma bajando los papeles y con un tono levemente nervioso-

-Ya era hora- dijo Genkai seriamente- tienen que viajar al bosque del mundo del agua- dijo la anciana poniéndose en pie-

-¿El bosque del mundo del agua?- preguntó Kurama-

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Kuwabara-

-Es un lugar peligroso plagado de demonios que controlan el agua- explicó Koenma- al parecer han robado una joya mística-

-¿Que clase de joya?- preguntó Yusuke-

-Espero que no sea el Ángel de la Luz- exclamó Kurama-

-Precisamente- contestó apesumbrado Koenma- si es usado para el mal no quiero ni pensar en lo que harían con él-

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- cuestionó Yusuke-

-Puede sumergir en tinieblas al mundo humano y crear un portal que conecte ambos mundos de forma permanente...- explicó Kurama-

-Pero necesita un sacrificio- comentó Genkai- y eso aun no lo tienen-

-¿Un sacrificio? no será una bella doncella como mi linda Yukina- Kuwabara parecía asustando-

-Deben ser las dos princesas de la luz pero...- dijo Koenma-

-¿Pero?- corearon todos-

-Ellas murieron hace 16 años en una guerra... y reencarnaron en el mundo humano- contó Botán- a la hermana mayor la tenemos localizada... y viene en camino, pero la menor está desaparecida, sospechamos que no recuerda quien es-

-Quieres decir que v-viene?- pregunto Kurama con las mejillas sombreadas-

-Así es :3 miau...- Botán movió su mano como una gata-

-Señor- dijo una mujer traspasando la pared- Watanabe está aquí-

-Hazla pasar- dijo Koenma mientras la puerta empezaba a abrirse-

En la habitación, penetró una muchacha de pelo negro que le llegaba casi a la rodilla, ojos verdes y penetrantes, con la piel muy blanca. Llevaba uniforme de colegio azul con blanco, dando la idea de que venía de clases.

-Vine tan rápido como pude, aunque creo que tal vez me expulsaron- dijo la chica con aire despreocupado-

-Ella es Iahiro Watanabe... es la Princesa de Luz de la que les hable- introdujo Koenma- Iahiro, ellos son Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara y la maestra Genkai-

-He escuchado mucho de ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa- Kurama habla siempre de sus peleas-

-¿Ud se conocen?- preguntó Yusuke-

-Ha sido mi escolta un par de veces- explicó Iahiro- y por lo visto no saluda-

Kurama estaba mirándola sonrojado, tragó fuerte y se acercó, tomó su mano y la besó cortésmente.

-Eso está mejor...- replicó ella- aunque pensé que ya tenías más confianza conmigo-

-Yo...- Kurama se hacía un lío sin saber que decir-

-Déjalo así- Iahiro le guió el ojo-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Kuwabara impaciente-

-Ir al bosque- declaró Genkai- muévanse- ordenó a su vez-

Todos iban saliendo, Hiei seguía recostado a la pared perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la mano de Iahiro en su hombro.

Solo levantó la vista, dejando sus ojos entrecerrados, esperando una explicación para aquel contacto. Iahiro estaba en silencio, y le miraba a los ojos, una sonrisa leve se formó en sus labios mientras alejaba su mano del chico.

Hiei dejó su posición y soltó sus brazos antes cruzados, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Iahiro habló.

-Espera-

-Hmp- contestó sin voltear-

-Toma esto- dijo ella mientras atrapaba una mano de Hiei, quien la miró sorprendida por tan repentina acción- te servirá para aclarar esas dudas-

Hiei la miró irse tras el grupo y colocarse al lado de Kurama. Abrió su mano, y encontró una flor del mundo espiritual, tenía forma de luna y era casi plateada, rodeada de una luz pálida y misteriosa.

La observó con cuidado... sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar...

Todo estaba negro... entonces Hiei vio caer una pluma blanca e iluminada desde el cielo... caí suavemente, como si la gravedad no importara... alzó la vista y vio miles de alas más venir en camino. De pronto todo estuvo negro otra vez. Estaba en el apartamento de Kaho, estaba en penumbras, se quedó inmóvil al verse a si mismo acostado en el sofá, mientras Kaho dormía sobre el con la ropa del colegio aun puesta... se miro sonreír levemente... esto era un sueño... hubo un resplandor que lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento... entonces vio que estaba en un lugar diferente... solo distinguía un lago y miles de luciérnagas flotaban por el lugar, Kaho estaba parada en la orilla, con el cabello suelto y los ojos llenos de lágrimas... "llueven luciérnagas" susurró... Kaho se volteo y caminó hasta él... estaban cerca... cada vez más...

-¡¡Hiei!! reacciona!!- gritó Kurama haciendo que abriera los ojos precipitadamente, estaba en el piso de la habitación-

-Volví a buscarte y estabas inconsciente- reclamó Kurama- me pegaste un buen susto!-

Hiei se quedó inmóvil ¿que era todo eso?

Zafi: tatatataaan... creo que solo Ezka sabe que fue todo eso, o lo supone... pero falta mucho por ver Espero que les guste...


	2. La Flama

Zafi: Cap 2! Actualicé no muy rápido pero lo hice! El cap, dedicado a Mariana!! Graxias por todo!  
XD gracias por los reviews!

La Flama

Una gran y llena luna alumbraba el cielo, que se hallaba completamente despejado, ofreciendo una suave luz para que los chicos pudieran seguir en movimiento caída la noche.

Iahiro se había mantenido alejada de Hiei, quien le lanzaba penetrantes miradas cada vez que tenía ocasión. Kurama lo había notado y aun no entendía bien que estaba pasando.

Llegando a la entrada del bosque decidieron pasar la noche.

-Estoy cansado- se quejó Yusuke estirando los brazos-

-No seas quisquilloso- le reprendió Genkai mientras se recostaba contra un tronco- no hemos caminado mucho-

-Pues a mi me duele todo- contestó Yusuke de mal modo-

-¿Cuanto falta?- preguntó Kuwabara mirando el cielo-

-Menos de un día- aclaró Kurama-

-¿En que piensas?- dijo Iahiro mirando a Hiei quien estaba perdido en el fuego-

-¿Que me diste?- se limitó a decir-

-Es una flor mágica... te ayuda a ver tu futuro, dime ¿viste algo interesante?-

-¿Mi futuro?- repitió Hiei con un dejo de tristeza- era más bien una sarta de tonterías sin sentido-

-Tal vez tengan un significado... si me los dices- Iahiro se calló al ver que Hiei se ponía en pie y se alejaba-

-¿Que pudo haber visto?- preguntó Kurama mirando la dirección que seguía Hiei-

-No lo sé- la chica alzó los hombros como respuesta-

ºººº

Hiei caminó hasta que perdió de vista a sus compañeros. Se le escapó un sonido casi suspiro, pero lo suprimió casi de inmediato.

Aun estaba demasiado confundido.

-"Que significa todo esto... por que Kaho estaba en mi futuro de esa forma... porque me siento así, no debería importarme de todas formas"- mentalmente intentó borrar las imágenes... cerró su puño con fuerza y produjo fuego del mundo humano alrededor de este- maldita sea!- exclamó exasperado-

-Si te disculpas...- dijo una voz en su cabeza- podrás quedarte en su casa...-

-Cállate-

-Sabes que quieres volver... lo sabes... sabes que quieres saber si esa visión terminaba con sus labios... sabes...-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Hiei tan fuerte como pudo-

-Está bien, solo venía a decirte que ya está la comida- dijo Yusuke con el dedo índice en su oreja derecha- que pulmones!-

Hiei se sonrojó un poco. Yusuke se volvió y dio un paso.

-Espera-

-¿Eh? que quieres?- Yusuke parpadeó incrédulo a la petición de Hiei-

-Cuando vienes aquí ¿quieres volver a casa de Keiko?- preguntó con el tono más frío posible-

-Pues no... siempre que voy me pega y me regaña...- explicó el chico- pero la extraño todo el tiempo- añadió ante la expresión contrariada de Hiei- ¿es por Kaho? 3 verdad-

-Hmp- Hiei se volteo para esconder su segundo sonrojo- no-

-Ya veo... entonces tu y Kurama si son-

-Cállate-

-Jajajaja no te enojes...- se disculpó Yusuke- bien, me voy, no quiero que Kuwabara se quede con toda la comida-

Hiei esperó hasta que Yusuke no se escuchara, para voltearse y dirigirse al improvisado campamento.

ºººº

Caminaban por el bosque, cada vez más espeso, y pese a que la luz del sol no llegaba, las plantas e incluso rocas desprendían resplandores blanquecinos que llenaban la atmósfera de una extraña sensación fantasmal.

-Es adelante, puedo sentirlo- dijo Iahiro tomando el brazo de Kurama-

-Estén preparados-

La sarta de demonios que les salieron al paso fueron fáciles de vencer, por lo que avanzaron rápidamente mientras cortaban, atravesaban o calcinaban apariciones bastante grotescas. Los árboles comenzaron a escasear, hasta formarse un claro, donde un imponente castillo blanco y luminoso se levantaba sobre la desnuda tierra.

-Está adentro- gritó Genkai terminando de matar a un demonio-

-Vamos!- ordenó Yusuke lanzándose al combate-

Los chicos entraron juntos al gran salón que tenia varias puertas, les costaba mirar claramente con tanta luz.

-Valla, valla... Koenma envió a sus perros- dijo un demonio que parecía estar hecho de hielo, con cortes y era difícil de ver entre tanta luz- pero no importa, me han traído también a la princesa-

-Cállate basura! vinimos a matarte- le espetó Yusuke con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo mientras enseñaba la joya- si me tocan también se destruiría la joya ¿que?- se vio interrumpido por un golpe que le atravesó el pecho, era Hiei-

-¡La joya!- gritó Iahiro a la vez que su ropa se transformaba en una túnica blanca y un par de larguísimas y blancas alas le salían de la espalda- ¡la tengo!- dijo mientras la atrapaba mientras caía-

-Ni siquiera... uhg... sabes mi... nombre...- dijo el demonio mientras Hiei le retiraba la mano del pecho-

-No me interesa- dijo Hiei antes de lanzarle un poco de fuego y derretirlo- no tenia nada de poder-

-Valla, terminó muy rápido- exclamó Yusuke y se tronó los nudillos- yo que quería pelear-

-Lo siento- contestó Hiei sin mucha expresividad-

-Será mejor llevar esto al palacio de Koenma ¿no creen?- dijo Iahiro destransformándose-

ºººº

De vuelta al mundo humano, los muchachos descansaban sentados en la banca del parque, en la parte con más árboles. La nieve seguía bastante densa.

No hablaban mucho, y Kurama estaba distraído desde que habían ido a dejar a Iahiro a su casa. Los pasos apelmazando la nieve llamaron su atención. Era Kaho, quien venía con el uniforme y con la mirada sumergida en un libro de texto.

-¡Kaho-chan!- gritó Kurama-

-¡Suichi-kun!- respondió con una sonrisa- ¡has vuelto!-

-Acabamos de llegar-

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó mirándolos, pero saltándose a Hiei-

-Así es ¿que lees?-

-Tenemos exámenes, mañana es Historia- dijo sonriendo- así que estoy repasando un poco-

-¿Sabes mi horario?- preguntó Kurama-

-No, tendrás que preguntarle a algún compañero tuyo-

-Pensé que iban al mismo grado-

-No, soy menor que Suichi un año- dijo Kaho sonriendo- ¿no se están congelando sentados aquí?-

-Tienes razón- rió Yusuke- es que acabamos de llegar de dejar a una amiga-

-Mmm... ¿por qué no vienen a tomar el té a mi casa?- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Eso suena magnífico- contestó Kuwabara- me muero por tomar algo caliente-

-Lo sé- rió Kaho- y tengo panecillos-

ºººººº

Todos se marcharon a la casa de Kaho, incluido Hiei quien iba "jalado" por Kurama. A propósito los chicos, dejaron a Kaho y Hiei ir adelante...

-Lo siento-

-¿Ah?- preguntó Kaho-

-Dije que lo siento y no lo diré de nuevo-

-Es la primera vez que dices tantas palabras juntas- exclamó Kaho sonriendo- eso es algo-

-Hmp-

-Descuida, puedes quedarte en mi casa después de todo-

ºººº

Antes de irse, Kurama le dio a Hiei un pañuelo blanco que parecía envolver algo.

-Iahiro... me dió esto para ti-

-¿Que es?-

-Miralo... adiós- Kurama sigió a los demás-

Hiei se retiró al cuarto que Kaho le había dado, se sentó en la cama y abrió el envoltorio. Dentro había otra flor.

-¿Espera que toque de nuevo esa cosa?-

Sonrió y la tocó otra vez.

ºººº

Oscuridad... oscuridad absoluta... escuchó una especie de murmullo a lo lejos, lo identificó como el sonido de la lluvia, pronto llovía sobre él, pero en vez de agua era sangre. Miró su mano llena de la sangre, entonces todo volvió a estar oscuro... la pluma volvía a caer frente a sus ojos, y un pringe de sangre le acompañaba. Levantó la vista asustado, en el cielo estaba Kaho, con blancas alas, siendo cortada por una espada que un ser invisible controlaba... Oscuridad... el lago estaba otra vez frente a él... Kaho no estaba... se acercó hasta la orilla y vió su rostro reflejado, luego, se quebró por el movimiento del agua, en suaves ondas, Kaho, alada, salía del centro del lago... las luciérnagas comenzaban a aparecer junto a ella...

-Vuelan luciérnagas... como una flama eterna... suben y besan el cielo, cumplen un destino que es inmortal y tan antiguo como el tiempo... somos luciérnagas Hiei... ¿lo somos?...-

ºººººº

Zafi: Otro cap!!! cuesta... pero al final logro soltar poca información, para que no se entienda bien toda la trama, hay cosas muy obvias, pero otras no se las esperan!

Akemi-keitomi: - Que bueno! Pues aquí esta la continuación!

ady: Pues te diré, que a mi me gusta el yaoi, pero no me atrevo XD quien sabe que me sale luego... por ahora sigo con lo "normalito" como tu dices

Mari: XD ¿quien eres? XD jajajaja...

Shady10: Creo que... ya entiendes que no me equivoqué en el llueven, con lo que pasa en este cap... pero ya verás... es importante el título. Tengo mis historias regadas por ahí XD Y si, estoy loka por mi cuenta y por Hiei, entre otros chicos...


End file.
